When Inuyasha and Yoko Meet
by kuro-kitsune-neko
Summary: Just a little bit of pointless nonsense I thought up because of a picture I'd seen once. Enjoy. Rated for some bad language. Edit: I realize it's only been 5 years since I posted this, but I would still like to apologize to the world.


When Inuyasha and Yoko meet

This is a little story of when Inuyasha and Yoko meet.

It starts out with Yoko crouched by a bush, examining some flowers growing there. By chance, Inuyasha walked by and saw Yoko there. Yoko did not see Inuyasha, for his back was turned to him. For some reason or another, Inuyasha was filled with an inexplicable rage towards the silver fox an he walked right over, grabbed the thief's ears pulled while placing a firm foot on his tail. The poor, assaulted boy yelped in pain. He jumped quickly away from the hanyou inu and turned to glare at him

"What the hell's your problem?" the young fox hissed.

Inuyasha did not know what his problem was, so he said the first thing that came to mind.

"You stupid poser! Pretending to be me! What do you think you're doing!"

Yeah. That sounded alright.

Yoko stared at Inuyasha in enraged shock. He now had a migraine and his tail was throbbing with pain because this moron thought he was posing as him! Oh, he was pissed now.

"Pretending to be you?" the fox boy growled, "Why would I even _pretend_ to be you, you stupid half-breed?"

"Half-breed! Well at least I haven't died yet!"

"No, instead you were pinned to a tree for fifty years by a girl!"

"Well then at least I don't live in a human body!"

"You're half human!"

"And you're a slut!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"At least I have a tail!"

"My ears are better than yours!"

"Says you!"

"Yeah! Says me!"

Now the two boys were rolling around on the ground each trying to yank the ears out of the other's skull.

"Chicks dig me!'

"I have two girlfriends!"

"One of them is dead!"

"So!"

"So, you moron, who wants a clay pot for a girlfriend! Not to mention the fact that she's ugly!"

"Take that back you thieving asshole!"

"Make me, dipshit!"

I will! You can taste Tetsusaiga's steel!"

"And you can become plant food!"

"In your dreams!"

"Your nightmares!"

"Your mom!"

"You keep Shiori out of this!"

"Why! Your face is ugly!"

"Fucking bastard!"

"Only on weekends!"

"Shut up!"

At this point, Yoko had snapped because of all the immature high school comebacks. He let go of Inuyasha's left ear and punched him very hard in the eye. Inuyasha cried out in pain and fell away from Yoko. Said fox demon jumped up into a fighting position. Seeing this, Inuyasha did the same. The white-haired, hot-headed boys charged at each other, ready to rip out one another's throats. Before they could, though there was a loud "Sit, boy!", causing Inuyasha to plummet to the ground. Yoko's inertia would not allow him to stop, so he tripped over Inuyasha.

Now both of the boys were sprawled out on the ground. Kagome and the author came out from behind the tress with Shippo, Kirara, and Neva at their heels. Midnight came running over from behind a different tree to join them.

"What is with you two!" screamed Kagome, "How could you be so immature!"

"Easy," the author replied coolly, "They're boys," she knelt down to face Shippo, "Don't you dare grow up to be like them."

"Don't worry, I won't!'

"Good."

"Inuyasha, I leave you alone for five minutes and this is what happens! What am I going to do with you!"

Kirara, Neva, and Midnight all glared disapprovingly at the two boys, Inuyasha having his ears plastered against his skull as he tried in vain to explain himself and Yoko pretending not to care, until a butterfly flew by. Then it was just Kirara and Neva glaring as Midnight had ran off to chase said butterfly.

"I'll tell you what we'll do with 'em!"

Kagome looked over at the author.

"What?" she asked.

"We punish 'em! And I know the best way how!"

The author snapped her fingers. Now the two boys were shackled to beds that appeared out of nowhere and they no longer had shirts. Both boys were shocked, but the Yoko's expression changed to one of pleasured expectance.

"Um… What exactly—" Kagome began, only to be cut off by the author snapping her fingers again.

Now Karasu and Jakotsu appeared in the clearing where they were situated. Both Inuyasha's and Yoko's expressions changed to wild fear.

"Oh no! Nonononono!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Inuyasha! My, what are you doing here!" Jakotsu asked delightedly, his eyes gliding over the struggling dog demon's figure.

"Yoko, what a pleasant surprise" Karasu said, staring intently at the fox, mainly his bare chest.

"You two," the author said, pacing in front of the two gay demons, "Have been brought here because they," she pointed at the two fearful canines, "Have been very bad boys. You are to… Discipline them as you see fit."

"Gladly," the two dark haired 'discipliners' said, turning to face their victims.

The author snapped her fingers again and she, Kagome, Shippo, Kirara, Neva, and Midnight found themselves just outside of Kaede's hut.

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha's forest where distant, muffled screams could be heard.

"Are you sure it's ok to leave them there?"

"Oh sure. Karasu and Jakotsu know the rules. They'll be done within five hours with minimal physical and maximal psychological damage inflicted. Those two won't be causing any trouble for a while to come."

"What are they going to do to them?" Shippo asked.

Kagome and the author looked at each other for a minute, and then the author smirked.

"We'll tell you when you're older."

_**The End**_


End file.
